


Lazy Days

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge about "Rain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

Harry stood on the porch of their rented cottage. He was glad he'd insisted he and Chip take this vacation on Kauai's north shore. They needed the time to do nothing but spend their days swimming and lazing about as well as recharge and reconnect. Their last mission had been more harrowing than any of them had expected it to be. What was supposed to be a simple mission, although Harry was beginning to wonder if Seaview would ever have a *simple* mission, turned out to be much more when experiments went haywire and too many people were injured including his lover.

As the rain band Harry's been watching finally came in, he gathered the towels lining the railing and folded the dry one, setting the damp towels in a pile to be popped in the dryer later. Harry kept out one of the dry ones for Chip as he watched his lover, his skin having turned a light golden brown from a week in the sun and his bruises on his ribs beginning to fade, look up at the clouds and start for shore.

Determining the rain wouldn't let up any time soon, Chip walked out of the surf with his arms up, pushing his hair back. He would have loved to stay in the water and swim a few more laps back and forth to the floating dock stretching out the stiff muscles from lack of use due to his injury. He also knew Harry would worry as soon as the rain started.

Striding up the sandy beach, Chip closed the distance between them. Harry watched his lover's lithe body gracefully move. This vacation had been just what Chip needed to recover and return to health. He couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten lucky enough to have this young man love him. Chip made him feel young again and Harry found himself forgetting he was fifteen years senior to his lover.

"Penny for them," Chip said walking up the steps and taking the towel from Harry's hand with a smile on his face. He knew whatever was going through Harry's mind had to be good from the smile on his face and the glint in his eye.

"You can have them for free, since they are all about you," Harry declared, pulling Chip's body against his, mindless of the wet swimsuit and damp towel.

"Mmm…" Chip murmured when they broke their kiss for air. "I guess I know where those thoughts were," he added as he felt the evidence of Harry's arousal against his hip and turned to press his own erection against Harry, letting him know he felt the same way.

"Always when it comes to you," Harry answered, Pulling back and leading them to the large hammock at the end of the porch and giving Chip a shove toward it.

The comedy of the two of them trying to get on the hammock so they could curl up together had them both laughing by the time they finally got settled. Wrapped up in each other's arms they shared gentle caresses and kisses as they listened to the rain hitting the roof. This lazy time together was just what they needed. Neither one of them mentioned the fact their vacation would be over in a few days or that they would be going back to Seaview and whatever their missions threw at them.

 

The End


End file.
